Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that performs image formation using a color erasable toner and an image erasing apparatus that can change the image to a decoloring state from a color forming state are known. In the color erasable toner, a binding of a color pigment and a color former is cut by heating, and the decoloring is performed. In the conventional image erasing apparatus, for example, the paper is required to be heated at 120 to 150° C. over about two hours so as to erase the color of the toner image.
As described above, since it requires about two hours for heating and about one hour for cooling, the image forming apparatus and the image erasing apparatus have each been separately provided until now.